1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
Using an eco-friendly, biodegradable resin as a material of resin molded articles for electric/electronic equipment and appliances has recently been studied from the standpoint of environmental protection. Inter alia, polylactic acid that can be produced from corn and other materials with no use of petroleum has been attracting attention. Polylactic acid, however, is generally inferior to general-purpose plastics made from petroleum in mechanical strength and heat resistance.